Your Feelings
by GilnoKoibito
Summary: Natsuki and Shou get into a little fight over some cosplay and Natsuki's darker half comes out to teach Shou a few things!  Natsuki x Shou/ Satsuki x Shou


A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome to my very first Uta-Pri fic! Plus my very first M-rated fic! I've honestly never written one before! Nor have I written anything before without OC's in it! This story has a lot of firsts for me! It was really difficult since I wasn't used to this type of story, it may seemed really rushed and short - but I promise you that I tried very hard on it! Like I said, writing a fic like this is still incredibly new to me! I can only hope that everyone will like it!

Summary: This fic is about Natsuki and Shou! ( I LOVE Shou!) There's some (forced) attempted cosplay and a run in with Natsuki's "other" self - Satsuki! Satsuki seems to know about something that Shou doesn't...concerning a certain person's feelings for him!

Note: _Italics_ are Shou's thoughts. Also I will be spelling his name as 'Shou' and not 'Syo' like the NicoNico subtitles puts it. I like it better this way and it's more correct as to how it's pronounced, at least the way I hear it it is!

WARNINGS: This story is M-rated for a reason! There is some smut in it!( I'm not sure it could be considered a lemon by ANY means, it's probably more of a lime...) It also contains YAOI/BL - meaning male x male love! If you don't like that sort of thing, leave now! (It's for your own good I assure you!)

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective copyright holders, I own nothing except the plot of this story!

Enjoy!~

**Your Feelings**

It was a rather normal day at Saotome Academy, classes were over for the day and the students had a bit of time to their selves to relax in their rooms. Well for the ones who didn't have any homework that is. Luckily for Shou, all his work was already done for the time being, which would have been wonderful news except that at the moment he was being harassed by his roommate – Shinomiya Natsuki.

"I said NO!"

"But Shou-chan is so cute and with this you'll be even cuter!"

It was a useless struggle really. Once again 'Obsessed with all things cute' Natsuki was attempting to don the much more petite Shou with an odd, yet cute in Natsuki's eyes, hat, this time shaped like his favorite mascot – Piyo-chan.

"Sho-chan stop moving around so much! If you're not still you'll never be able to put this on!"

"It's because I don't want to wear it! Can't you get that!" And so the struggle continued, with Shou's quick feet and dodging skills coming in handy. But with Natsuki being so much taller it wasn't very hard for him to catch Shou at all. And finally Shou was in his grips; Natsuki had managed to catch the poor boy once again by the wrists. But after the embarrassing photo shoot Natsuki had taken of him last time, Shou wasn't about to give up! He tugged at his wrists as hard as he could, he kicked; he generally thrashed about trying to get free of the overly calm Natsuki. He'd had enough of this silly cosplay routine and he wasn't going to be a part of it again! So, in a last ditch effort, Shou jumped then swung his head back violently…hitting Natsuki square in the face!

"Ha!" Shou shouted with joy at his triumphant escape. But, before he could get very far or truly celebrate this accomplishment he noticed something. Something was a bit…off. Natsuki instead of whining about being hit or coming after Shou anyway…he was…quiet. Much too quiet for the Natsuki that Shou was used to. Something was…wrong. Shou wasn't sure exactly how to react. Maybe he had hit Natsuki harder than he thought?

"Na-Natsuki? You all right?"

Natsuki slowly lifted his head and that's when Shou immediately realized what was wrong. Natsuki didn't have his glasses on! Shou in a frenzied panic quickly glanced around. There! On the floor!…right beside Natsuki's feet, Shou must've knocked them off accidentally when he had head butted Natsuki. Fear and nervousness came over Shou…he'd have to make a quick run to Natsuki's feet and grab the glasses as fast as possible before Natsuki became Satsuki – Natsuki's "other" side who, though great at composing, was insanely violent and had been responsible for sending over 50, 000 people to the hospital before.

"Oh, crap…" was the only words to come to Shou's mind.

"You…"

_Eeeeek! He's going to kill me!_ _But maybe, if I can make it…_ Shou had no choice but to attempt reaching the glasses quickly before someone, possibly him, wound up in a lot of pain. Shou made up his mind and took off at a full speed run before sliding across half the floor with his arm outstretched. _Just a bit more…and…_

"Eh!"

Up Shou went! Satsuki had grabbed Shou by the arm and lifted him as if he were a limp Teddy Bear! Up until they were eye to eye.

"What do you think you're doing?" said Satsuki in a very cold voice.

"Eh? Ah…Uhm…just…reaching for…WHOOOAAA!" With that Shou was thrown harshly down onto his bed beside where Satsuki was standing.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear your excuses!"

Shou blinked…_Eh..? Excuses? What excuses! He was the one who threw me!_ Satsuki looked down at Shou with a similar expression to what a predator would give his prey before the final blow.

"You, you always ignore it! Natsuki's precious feelings! Don't they ever get through to you?" Satsuki, as usual, was angry, but…_What the heck is he talking about!_ Shou thought confusingly. At that moment Satsuki knelt down on the bed looming over Shou. "Never, you NEVER give it any thought at all do you!"

"Eh!" Was Shou's only response before Satsuki roughly claimed his lips. _…what? WHAT! _Shou was completely taken by surprise; he wasn't at all sure what to do! _Why!_ Why was this happening to him? Why of all things Satsuki had done to people in the past, why was he kissing him! "Mmmph…" Shou wasn't sure exactly how to react except to struggle and get away, which was no easy task considering Shou and Satsuki's size difference. But it was the only thing popping into his head TO do! But the more Shou struggled the more weight Satsuki used to his advantage to keep Shou pinned underneath him, even going so far as to pin Shou's wrists over his head so that he couldn't try hitting Satsuki or pushing him away. The more he struggled the deeper Satsuki made the kiss until Shou could barely even breathe! At some point Satsuki had caught Shou unaware and deepened the kiss even more with his toungue.

"Hahhh…" Shou gasped as Satsuki finally let go of his dominance over Shou's mouth and was again looking down at him as he sat pinning Shou's legs with his body and his hands with his own hand.

"Do you get it now? Now do you realize the extent of Natsuki's feelings?" Satsuki asked Shou in such a serious tone, but Shou's head was still spinning and confused, the words barely registered at all.

"Huh…?" Was the only reply Shou could manage between his breaths for dearly needed oxygen.

"'Huh'? Is that it? You STILL don't get it!" Satsuki, now much more enraged than before, glared angrily at Shou. "Fine! I guess you're just too stubborn to notice it this way! Then I'll just make sure to prove it to you in a way you can't deny!"

_What? 'In a way I can't deny…?' What does he -_

At that moment all of Shou's thoughts were completely cut off as Satsuki used his free hand to undo Shou's belt and pants.

"Wait! What…What the HELL do you think you're doing!" Shou screeched. Shou was someone after all, who wasn't going to go down without a fight. He began to struggle much more fiercely than before. But…to no avail…Satsuki was just much too large and strong in comparison to Shou. No matter how much he struggled and protested, Satsuki refused to budge.

"WAIT! I said to STOP! I'm serious! What are you doing! Stop it!" But even with all of Shou's pleas, Satsuki didn't stop. Instead he grabbed harshly at Shou's member and began to stroke it roughly.

"Wait!.. Please…! STOP!...egh…mmph…" Shou ceased most of his struggling, after all, the man above him now had quite a hold on a rather sensitive and important part of him.

"You're going to learn…exactly how Natsuki feels about you…one way or another." Satsuki proclaimed as his strokes began to speed up. Shou couldn't believe this…he was being…molested! And by his best friend! Well…his best friend's "other" personality…but it was still his best friend's body that loomed over him holding him still, his best friend's left hand that held his arms above his head, and his best friend's right hand…that was now eliciting the strange, yet increasingly pleasing sensations on the lower part of his body.

"Mmm…egghhh…stop…please…if you don't….I…I…" and with that Shou came with a scream filled with pleasure all over Satsuki's hand. Tears stung Shou's eyes, as he still found it hard to wrap his head around what had just happened between his best friend and himself.

"Hmm…what a good boy…but so fast…heh heh…" Above him Satsuki chuckled quietly to himself. Shou's eyes widened in horror as he saw Satsuki licking his fingers clean of Shou's release.

"Now, maybe you can finally start to understand things." And with that, Satsuki climbed off of Shou and began to walk towards the door, grabbing a writing tablet and pencil as he went. "You're beautiful sounds just now gave me an idea for a wonderful song…" Satsuki's voice then got lower, "I'm going to go compose, DON'T bother me."

Shou watched weakly as Satsuki left their room. *sniff* He couldn't seem to help it, his emotions had caught him off guard; he sniffed once more, wiped his eyes with the back of his now free hands, and slowly sat up on his bed. He stared at the floor not sure what to think or what to do. His mind was drifting over those words…_How…Natsuki feels…about…me? His precious feelings! What did he mean by that? Doing something like that…does he hate me? No…Natsuki…Natsuki…he's always there for me…even when I don't want him around! _Shou could feel the tears welling up inside him once again, threatening to spill over their boundaries. _And…he…well…Satsuki…kissed…he kissed me!_

As Shou's thoughts were just beginning to connect in his mind he heard a loud scream from down the hall. "Wha-!" It seemed to shake him out of all his deep contemplations, and for whatever reason, he immediately looked down at the floor. _Natsuki's glasses!_ And, forgetting everything that had just happened and only keeping in mind his self-appointed duty to protect Natsuki (and to protect other's from him) he quickly snatched the glasses up and made a run for the door. If he was lucky he'd be able to return them before all hell broke loose!

A/N: Well, how was it? Good? Bad? (I want everyone's honest opinions I really do! But I'll be truthful in that I'm very sensitive to such things most times! If it's bad, please, break it to me gently! XD)

But I can only hope that you enjoyed it! And yes, this is where I'm ending the story (at least for now.) Perhaps in the future I can become brave enough to add a lot more smexy details to it! (I know it was sort of lacking in those, forgive me...but right now I'm still cherry red from the embarrassment that I could actually write something like this to begin with! Even though I've read/watched far more naughtier things! XD)

But I hope you liked it! Please review and keep this author's spirits up! XD


End file.
